lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Redemption ( vs X) Promo
Narita International Airport, Greater Metropolitan Tokyo 7:45 Am Local Time The G-5 jet rolls to a stop on the tarmac. The jet slowly starts to taxi to a private hanger, where two stretch limos, and four dark sedans wait. Four men in fine suits wait for the plan to finish moving and power down. Finally, the hatch opens, as the whine of the turbines descends into a low growl. The stairs descend, and finally, Wevv Mang emerges at the hatch. The four waiting men bow low, and remain there, while Wevv slowly descends the ramp, examining his surroundings. Mr. Wang follow close behind, but his gaze is more focused, darting to the waiting men, to the shadows behind them, to other places of concealment. Madison follows both men, and she keeps her wary gaze on the waiting men. After the trio, a slew of personal attendants begins the descent. Wevv slowly walks towards the waiting men. Mr. Wang stops the gaggle of attendants from following Wevv, and instead directs them towards the limos. Madison is not stopped, but follows Wevv, yet stands a distance behind him. Wevv ignores her, instead he looks around the hanger, and yawns. He finally seems to see them, and stops a respectful distance. He greets them in Japanese, and offers a slight bow. The men return Wevv’s greeting and then stand upright. They begin to speak in low tones. Two men present briefcases, and open them facing Wevv. Wevv examines the contents with a bored expression. He reaches in one, and lifts a few stacks of bundled bills in Japanese currency. He puts those in pockets in his jacket. He snaps his fingers, and Mr. Wang turns around. Without looking Wevv throws bundled bills at him. Mr. Wang catches them, and pockets them. He makes sure the attendants are secure in the one limo, which starts to roll out of the hanger, and then walks over to join Wevv. Wevv removes a few more, and then picks up a stack of credit cards. He pockets those, and then closes the case. Wevv: Madison. Madison: Yes sir? Wevv: Here, take these. Wevv hands her the extra bundles of cash, and then the briefcase. Wevv moves on to the other briefcase. He removes two smart phones, checks their numbers and features. He hands one to Kenzo, and pockets the other. He then repeats it the process. This time handing one phone to Madison, and pocketing the other. He then selects another two phones. He checks them, and then pockets one, and hands the other to one of the men. Wevv gives the man a significant look. The other man bows deeply. Wevv then hands Kenzo several other phones, which he conceals on his person. Wevv then replaces his wristwatch with one from the case. He hands his other watch to Madison, who looks confused, but pockets the watch. Wevv then picks up a ring, and examines it. He finally puts it on. He removes a pair of sunglasses. He puts them in their case, pockets them, and then repeats the process, but hands these to Kenzo. Madison: Um, sir? Wevv: Ssshh. Wevv then closes the case, and hands it to Kenzo. Kenzo takes it with a bow. Wevv then speaks in Japanese to the 4 men. They bow deeply at his words. Wevv then says in English. Wevv: '''I am most pleased. Gentlemen, excellent work. You may go now. The men beam with pride, and then bow to Wevv. They bow to Mr. Wang, and then head for the sedans. Wevv pulls out one of his new phones, and begins scrolling through the screens. He starts to walk towards the far side of the hanger, away from the lone limo. '''Madison: Um, Wevv, the limo is this way. Wevv: '''Madison, why don't you take the limo on ahead to the hotel and get everything ready for tomorrow. And get some rest. '''Madison: '''OK, but what about you and Kenzo? Aren’t’ you coming? '''Wevv: '''Kenzo and I will be along shortly. Wevv has reached the hanger wall, where a large set of steel doors are set. Absently thumbing through a text message on his phone, he opens a panel, which reveals a digital keypad. Wevv enters a code, and a hum is heard. The metal doors slide back, and a car is revealed. A Maybach 57 S. Wevv shakes his head. The compartment lowers, and another slides into place. A Porsche Carrera GT takes it’s place. Wevv looks to Mr. Wang. Kenzo shakes his head. Wevv pushes another button. '''Madison: Wait, I’m to go on ahead to the hotel while you two do what? Wevv: Madison, my dear, it’s been quite some time since Kenzo and I have been back in Japan, let alone Tokyo. This is our old stomping ground, and I fully intend to savor every available moment I am here. As you are well aware, we are not the most welcome of guests in this land. A Koenigsegg CCX rolls into view. Mr. Wang and Wevv share a glance. Wevv: '''No, I think we can do better. '''Madison: I am well aware, but they accepted your proposal. You are here as their guest. Aren’t you? I mean, weren’t all hatchets buried after Australia? Sorry, poor choice of words. Wevv: '''Indeed. I see that your sarcastic delivery is improving. Well done. No, my dear. Things are far from peachy keen between my former associates and myself. While détente is in effect, it does not eliminate the possibility of a tragic and ugly ending to the story of yours truly. However, this was once my city. My home. And I intend to visit my home in my own way. '''Madison: (sighs) Fine. I don't like it, but you’re the boss. Sorry, another poor choice of words. But don’t forget, we have the press conference tomorrow at 5 PM sharp. You’ll be back before then, right? Wevv: Never fear. I will be there for the press conference. The conveyor rolls to a stop. Wevv whistles. Wevv: I think we found our ride Kenzo. Wevv pushes a button and a Bugatti Veyron is lifted out. Kenzo heads for the passenger side, but Wevv reaches in and tosses him the keys. Kenzo catches them, and looks up surprised at Wevv. Wevv: '''Just like old times, eh? Mr. Wang smiles. And rushes over to the driver’s side, while Wevv walks over to the passenger side. Madison follows him. '''Madison: '''So, what exactly am I supposed to do, other than hold down the fort? Wevv settles into the passenger side, while Kenzo runs his hands over the steering wheel. He then turns the key. '''Wevv: '''Well, first, please make sure our pilot gets to the hotel safely, and then lock up my hangar. Second, you will be our home base. Kenzo and I will be in touch. The phone I gave you is secure. Third and perhaps most importantly, you will be my representative to Mang Industries business partners here in Japan. Don't make that face. This is just as important a part of your training as learning how to kill with your hands. But your main tasks are vital. Watch. Learn. VRROOOOM! Our time here is brief. Or friends expect us to move quickly, VROOOM! and we shall. But we shall move as we please, and not how they say. And we shall move cautiously, VROOOM! and with our own agenda. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I think Kenzo is ready to go. '''Madison: '''I understand, Wevv-San - '''Wevv: Don’t. Madison: - But I get to drive the CCX. Wevv: '''Fine. Now, we'll be in touch. Kenzo – Wevv doesn’t finish. Kenzo floors the pedal, and the car leaves a trail of rubber as it heads out the hangar door and out onto the highway. Madison shakes her head and thumbs the controls, bringing the CCX back up. '''Madison: Stewart! Hurry up and get your shit together! (under her breath) I’ll be damned if I let Kenzo have all the fun. Meanwhile, at a stoplight before entering the Skin Kuku expressway. Wevv: It’s 60 miles to Tokyo, it’s 8:15 in the morning, it looks like rain, we’re in the second fastest car in the world, and we’re wearing sunglasses. Mr. Wang makes the “Punch it Chewie!” gesture. Wevv laughs, and turns on the radio. Flow’s “Rising Dragon” is playing. Mr. Wang steps on the gas as the lights turns, and speeds onto the expressway, hitting 60 miles per hour in 3 seconds flat. On the side of the road, a man watches them speed off, while another speaks into a phone. - - - - - - - - - - - Man: '''They’re off. No way we can keep up with them. '''Voice on phone: It’s been taken care of. Examine the hangar. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The Bugatti rolls smoothly into the parking lot of the Tekona Reishindo Shrine. 40 minutes after leaving the hangar. Wevv and Mr. Wang get out of the car and walk up to the shrine. Wevv and Mr. Wang walk up the trail to the shrine. The two move past the shrine itself, instead heading off to the observation post, where they can look out over the valley. Both men sit side by side in silence on a crude wooden bench. After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, finally, Wevv sighs, and stands up. Wevv: '''Hard to believe we’re back, eh old friend? Well, time to finish what we started. Mr. Wang stands up and stretches. He follows Wevv towards the shrine. Both men enter and spend a few minutes paying their respects. Wevv then checks to make sure no one is around. He creeps up to the statue and reaches around it to the wall behind it. He taps on it, and a section opens up. He reaches in and pulls out a small container. He closes the panel and steps back. He bows to the statue. '''Wevv: How fitting that the gentle mother is the one to give birth to this scheme. Come along Kenzo. We’re finished here. It’s time to start again. To start at where it ended oh so badly last time. Mr. Wang and Wevv leave the shrine and head back to their car. Mr. Wang gets behind the wheel, and Wevv rides shotgun. Neither men pay any attention to the BMW parked at the far end of the nearly deserted parking lot. Wevv is far too busy texting on his phone. One of the two men in the car speaks into a phone, while the other starts to drive after Wevv. Meanwhile, across the sprawl of the greater Tokyo metropolitan area, phones start to ring with a special ringtone. Jefferson Starship – Find Your Way Back - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7opZ59dzqhw - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The car slowly rolls through a warehouse district. The sound of cargo freighters playing their trade on the Tokyo bay, and the call of seagulls can be heard. Over the top of the squat buildings the topmost level of Tokyo Disney can be heard. The car rolls to a stop. Wevv and Mr. Wang step out. The two walk to the nondescript entrance of a rental containment unit. Wevv looks at it, and then turns and walks across the dock to stand at the end of the dock, looking out over the Tokyo Bay. The Disney structure can be clearly seen in the distance. Mr. Wang takes a spot beside him and the two men lean on the railing, looking out across the bay towards the mammoth body of Tokyo city proper. Wevv reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a cigarette case. He pulls out what appears to be a hand rolled cigarette. He offers one to Mr. Wang, who takes one. Both men light up, and then turn their backs on the bay. They smoke in silence for a few minutes. Wevv then speaks. Wevv: This is where it all came to an end. I can't complain at how things have been since then, but you know, well….no sense fretting about what might have been. Too much to do in the present. Wevv looks at his watch. He then pulls out a cell phone. He activates it with his one hand, while looking at his watch. Wevv: 'And….(he thumbs a command on his smart phone, and bursts into a huge smile)'' let the fun begin! Wevv holds up the phone, and spins in a circle slowly. He then tilts back and looks up into the sky. He then gives the Buddy Wevv to the cloudy sky. He laughs, puts the phone away, and claps Kenzo on the shoulder. Both men throw their joints over the edge of the dockside railing, and chuckling head back to the car. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Somewhere in Tokyo An Asian man in his late forties stares at a large wall monitor. On the monitor, an overhead shot of Wevv entering numbers into his cellphone while staring at his watch is playing in slow motion. The man taps a key, and the screen jumps into a blurry close up of the cellphone. Beside the first screen, another monitor lights up with the previous shot of Wevv. As the screen refines the details, a slight twitch on the man’s face begins. As the scene plays forward, the man reads the touch screen of the cell phone. Wevv’s fingers move slowly. Finally, the code is entered, and the screen of the phone turns blue. A logo of a computer processor working is shown. And then the screen clears, and a countdown screen is shown. On the side monitor, Wevv bursts into a smile. In the control room, the man slams his fist onto the console. '''Man: GOD! DAMN! IT! Flunky: Sir? Man: He scrambled the code! Again! That son of a bitch! Flunky: Couldn't we just grab him and make him tell us the code? Man: NO! He just showed us why! He’s accessed the database and taken control! FUCK! Our hackers warned us about this. Shit. I guess we’ll just have to play his game. For now. The scene on the side shows Wevv looking up into the satellite image, and giving the eye in the sky the Buddy Wevv. In the control room, the man gives Wevv the finger in return. Man: Stay on him. Close but not too close. Welcome back to Tokyo Wevv. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Wevv and Mr. Wang eating sushi at Daiwa Sushi in the Tsukiji Fish Market. Wevv finishes his meal, and talks to the chef. Wevv walks around the counter, and the chef follows. The counter thins, and Wevv bows to the chef, and then shakes his hand. The bow quickly and Wevv leaves. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - In the Otemachi District, a strange group gathers. Heads of corporations like Nippon Telephone and Telegraph, Mizuho Financial Group, The Japan Post, and Nippon Suisan Kaisha, and Nihon Keizai Shimbun. The men in suits leave their buildings and travel a short distance to an unremarkable restaurant. They travel in small packs, and look about anxiously. They are let into the restaurant while others are turned away. Finally, a Bugatti pulls up in front, and out steps a large gaijin male, and a large Asian male. They are let in immediately, while the car is taken away by a valet. The large gaijin yells at the valet in fluent Japanese. He then heads into the building. He emerges with two of the heads of Mizuho in tow two hours later. His car is brought around, and the man he arrived earlier with inspects the car, and then tips the valet. The gaigin gets into the drivers side, waves to the two extuctives and then drives off. A dark sedan slowly rolls down the street after the Bugatti. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - A quick stop at the Pro Wrestling NOAH Training facility, where Wevv Mang met up with Kenta Koabashi. The meeting appears cool between the two, and while the sound of men training smothers the discussion between the two from the listening device used by the concealed man, the camera has no problem watching the two stiffly bow to ach other, and then sit to watch the young wrestlers train. The two appear to ignore each other, sharing only a few words. A half hour later, Wevv has changed into wrestling gear and is locking up with a student chosen by Kenta. Wevv quickly reverses the hold into half nelson. His opponent trapped by the hold, is unable to mount an effective counter. Wevv stares at Kenta, waiting for the instructions to break the hold, but Kenta remains silent. Finally, Wevv breaks the hold, and calls over another student. Wevv has the student place himself in the hold, while the former watches. Wevv slowly shows how the hold can be broken. A hard blow to the side of the knee, an elbow the gut, raking the eyes , and shifting the weight. Once done Wevv bows mockingly to Kenta. Kenta stands up, and walks into the ring, and slaps Wevv. Wevv does not react, but stares back defiantly at Kenta. The two stare at each other, and then Wevv bows to Kenta. Wevv then straightens up and turns and leaves the ring. Wevv leaves the buldinga short while later. His face is expressionless. He simply hops in his car and drives away. - - - - - - - - - - - - A short while later, Wevv and Mr. Wang are at The Peninsula Spa, enjoying a Keihatsu Enlightenment Massage. Both men opted for the Rejuvenation treatment. Three hours later, Wevv and Mr. Wang head out into Tokyo night, looking refreshed, with the unpleasant meeting earlier completely forgotten. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - As the night darkens and storm clouds roll in off the cold Pacific, the streets of Shibuya are hopping. Two men are situated on a rooftop, looking through high powered binoculars at a Buggatti Veryon makes its make through the teaming steets of the Red Light District. The younger of the two men is attemping to rig up a shelter against the coming storm. Man: That should keep us dry Shig. You still got him in sight? Shig: I do Sadao. He’s going to the Liquid Room. Our intel was right. Sadao: On this yes. Keep on eye on that nice car Shig, I want to know where he parks it. Might come in handy later, eh? Shig: '''Perhaps. But our orders were to just watch, and see who he makes contact with. '''Voice: And to stay out of sight. Will you two keep your traps shut! Shig: ( into his throat mic) Sorry Masato. It won’t happen again. Masato: (in a room inside the building) Good. Now, just keep him in sight and I’ll do likewise. Don't forget who it is that we’re watching. An hour ticks by. Rain has started to fall in a cold steady wave. Shig is huddled miserably under the tarp Sadao had set up, and shivers, but keeps panning his side of the street. Sadao suddenly appears out of the shadows next to him and props his sniper rifle beside him and shakes off the rain. Sadao: UGH! This sucks Shig! Can't we go inside Masato? Where is’ dry? Masato: No Sadao. What did you see while on patrol? Sadao: I saw a group of people getting off the train and heading into town. If you look to your right Shig, you should see them about now. Shig turns his binocular and sees an eager group of young men and women running throw the rain, laughing. They reach the Liquid Club and start to enter. Masato: Strange. The place seems busier than usual tonight. A beeping suddenly comes from a pocket of Sadao. The man swears and pulls out a celphone. He reads the text message and then grunts. He reads on. Sadao: No way! SHig: '''What? '''Sadao: That was a friend of mine. He says that Flow is going to be playing a special engagement tonight. At the Liquid Room. But that’s not all. They’re going to be joined on stage by The Pillows and Asain Kung Fu Generation. Shig: is that a big deal? Sadao: It sure is! Three of the best bands in Japan? This is huge! And that message went out to their fan groups! This place is going to be swarming in minutes! Hell, look! The streets are suddenly crowded as hordes of people rush the doors of the club. 'Masato: '''SHIT! Our spies inside are telling us the place has just turned into a madhouse! Keep your eyes open! This has got to be it! Sadao sets up his sniper rifle and Shig removes his from it’s proactive covering and sets it up beside Sadao. Both men feel this is going to be a long night. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - It’s 3 am when the crowd finally starts to disburse. The streets outside the club had been packed, as the music from inside filtered out to those who couldn’t get in, but wanted to be part of the moment. Vendors had showed up to take advantage of the sudden gathering. Police had set up barricade and directed traffic around the area. The noise was kept carefully controlled, and the mob dispersed once the shows were over without incident. On the rooftop, Shig, Sadao and Masato searched in vain for the sign of the large gaigin and his henchmen, but saw no sign. Indeed, it seems in the confusion the two had simply slipped away. Nearly three blocks away, Wevv and Mr. Wang enter a seedy looking building. Wevv has two on each arm. Two shady looking youths smoking cigarette watch the group enter, but say nothing. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - In the press room of the Tokyo Dome the next day, Wevv Mang enters, followed by Mr. Wang. The conference is already in progress. Wevv walks through the press and straight to a podium set up in front of the cameras. Wevv taps the microphone, as cameras flash. Wevv smiles, and begins to speak in Japanese: Thank you! Thank you! First, I would like to say that it’s great to be back in Tokyo Japan! Many years ago, when I first arrived off that plane in Japan, I was hoping to recreate my life. I had a faint idea of what to expect, since I had been to this fair land on tour with some of my clients. But those were days of frantic activity, and I barely had time to sit back and truly appreciate the beauty and mystery this land has to offer. But somehow, the charms of this ancient and honorable land infiltrated my thoughts, and thus, when I decided to begin the next step of my journey through life, Japan seemed like a natural place to start. It wasn’t easy, being a foreigner in a foreign land. There was so much to learn about the way of life, and social customs. But I persevered, and overcame. From my humble beginnings as an actor on Takeishi’s Castle, to joining the rank and file of the salarymen of Mizuho, to stepping foot in the ring under the mask of the European Conqueror. I learned about this land, and more importantly, I learned about myself. I learned to find the strength to survive, and the will to challenge myself to become more than I was. Indeed, one could say that I truly came of age while in Japan. That I had truly found myself, and what I wanted to be from that point onwards. I owe this land a debt that cannot be repaid. Hopefully, I can at least make a start to repay that debut by bringing something that I love to this country and sharing it with people that I know have a deep understanding and appreciation for it. That being the sport of wrestling. I began my wrestling career in this land, not far from here, in the small confines of the Machida City Gym. I learned the art of wrestling under the tutledge of Mitsuharu Misawa and Kenta Kobashi. Under such great men, I refined my craft, and honed my skills. But that beginning was many years ago, and I, along with the business have changed so much, but the essentials remain the same. Honor. Skill, Heart. Mind. These are what defines a great wrestler. I take great pride in bringing the fine citizens of Japan the product of LordsOfPain Wrestling, a federation I have been involved with, helped shape, and helped take to the levels it enjoys today. Tomorrow, I will share my passion with the people that helped fan that desire within me. People Of Japan, I give you LPW! And on that special night, I will gain the chance to achieve that which I desire so much. The chance to become the World Heavyweight Champion. The top prize in our industry. The history and pedigree of that title and is long and noble, and I am excited to have the chance to add my name to that list. While the Hardcore Championship may be the criteria to determine who the toughest wrestler is, and the United States Championship may prove whom the most athletically gifted is, the World Championship is more challenging than both of those. The World Champion is the title that only the hardest working, the physically and mentally toughest, the will to achieve. But with great prestige comes great responsibility. It is the duty of the World Champion to defend the honor of his brand. To do everything in his power to keep his brand safe from all threat. Be they a physical opponent, or be they intangible. You see, it is the responsibility of the champion to keep the business going, to drive the numbers up, to put people in the seat, to pump cash into the coffers of the company. To make sure there is a company to have it’s honor defended. In other words, a champion is not just someone who holds up the belt. The World heavyweight Champion is the representative of the company, to the world at large. How fitting is it, then, that our current champion, one Mr. 2 The Extreme, or as he is now called, simply X. A simple letter for a complicated man. Indeed. For simple is most certainly what the X is not. How else can you explain his recent statements? X does not want to be champion, but he became champion. Again. X has done something that has only been done once. X has become a multiple time World Heavy Champion, a feat only achieved by SoL and no one else. Impressive. For all my time here in LPW, X and I have never crossed paths. Not on Insanity, nor on Inferno. But we are aware of each other. Oh yes. I can hardly forget being knocked out and left lying in the middle of the ring after one of X’s temper tantrums. Indeed, we know each other quite well. Which is why X is going through such attention getting antics to make the world believe that he does not want to be champion. For he knows, as does the entire world, that most certainly DO want to be champion. Why else even bother showing up if you don't want to be a champion in this business? Everyone has their own reasons, but the desire is the same. Gold. Prestige. Fame. Glory. All the sweet and sexy perks that come with being a champion. I want it. Simple as that. Taking over the company is not enough for me. Indeed, it’s too easy. Management is a pack of morons. Not like X. X is a smart man He allied himself with Public Enemy and let them carry his lazy carcass through his entire time on Inferno, until he could get back to Insanity. Once back on Insanity, he became champion in short order. But when a true challenge arises? You see, I know the secret of X. The man is a coward. Weak. Afraid of responsibility. Lazy. But more than that, X is liar. His actions betray his words. X is not better than you. X is not better than me. X is merely an opportunist. Give him an opening, he will take it, but he will not create it. Oh, no, that’s for some one else to do. I am not afraid of X. Afraid of him? HA! I can see how scared he is. This company needs a hero to step up and lead this company. A man not afraid to tackle the hard reality that this company is in trouble, and that action needs to be taken. That I am more than willing to accept these tasks and help keep this company running, well, that frightens X. As well I as know X, X knows me and what I am capable of. He’s watched seize control of this company twice. He’s watched me taunt and embarrass management. He’s watched me relentlessly pick away the foundations of it’s champions to get what I want. He’s witnessed multiple attempts to reign me in, only to watch it fail, and I emerge unscathed, and stronger than ever. He knows. I will not give up until I get what I want. I have created this opportunity. I Won It All, and I intend to take it all. In the land of the rising sun, at a Pay Per View called Resurrection, Wevv Mang will arise from the ashes of his past defeat and grab a hold of the future and shape it to his will. ''(Wevv’s phone starts to ring. He pulls it out of his pocket, and looks at it. He smiles. He holds it up to the camera. On the screen, a dollar bill symbol blinks and flashes, and dances, while the familiar tune 50 Cent’s “I Get Money” Plays) And I say, it’s a good day to get paid. No more questions.